Valentines Day (Slasher story)
by egrig123
Summary: This story is a slasher movie. A young woman is brutally murdered. As the body count rises, Alice realizes that the killer is after her. Who could be killing these people? Contains gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day (Slasher)

Alright. I used to go to this site A LOT and i posted like half a story and never completed it. Whale. Here a new one XD and i will be sure to finish it! Without further ado, heres chapter 1! Contains gore and violence.

A pretty young woman by the name of Karen was at her house alone at about 8:00pm. She was a senior in high school, and somewhat popular. She sat in her front room drinking tea and loooking at the fire in the fire place, mesmerized by the flames. Her phone rang and she got up to answer it. It was her friend, Alice. "Hey, Karen. Whats up?" Alice asked. "Bored out of my mind. You?" Karen responded. " That sucks. Hey, why dont i come over? We could hang out." Alice suggested. Karen heard a noise in the front room. She paused and slowly walked to the room from the kitchen. "Karen?" Alice asked after Karen diddnt respond. "Oh yeah. That would be great." Karen responded. "Cool. Be there in 15." Alice hung up. Karen looked around the front room, but saw nothing there. _Its just the house creaking or something._ She thought to herself. The phone rang again, and Karen jumped dropping her tea. She sighed and picked up the phone. It was Alice again. "Hey, want me to bring some scary movies?" Alice asked. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure." Karen quickly responded. "Whats wrong?" Alice asked concerned. "Its...nothing. Just a little jumpy tonight." Karen responded. "Don't worry. Ill hurry over." Alice said and hung up. Karen put a tea kettle on the stove with some water. She knelt to clean up the tea. She heard someone behind here. "You weren't kidding. How did you-" She stopped when she turned around realizing this person was not Alice. The person grabbed Karen and threw her into the kitchen. The tea kettle whistled loudly. The person grabbed the boiling hot kettle and pressed it to Karen's face burning her face harshly before swinging the kettle down relentlessly on her face until she stopped screaming. Blood was splattered on the tile floor and on the wooden cabinets. By the time Alice arrived, the person had left. "Karen! Im here!' Alice said in a happy tone, but diddnt see Karen. "Karen?" Alice asked. She walked into the kitchen, but Karens corpse was gone. "Karen. Are you trying to scare me?" Alice asked. She began looking in closets, when Karens corpse tumbled out with the words "BE MINE" carved into her back.


	2. Another Corpse

Chapter 2

Alice saw the horrific sight and passed out. When she woke up, she was laying in her bed. The paramedics had found her and Karen hours eariler. Alice sat up and rubbed a bump on her head. She had hit her head on the ground when she passed out. She remembered Karens corpse and put her head in her hands sadly. The phone rang. It was Alices friend, Kevin. "Alice..." His voice was somber. "I know." Alice said sadly. "Why would anyone do this to her? She diddn't do anything wrong!" Kevin was suddenly angry. "Kevin...I know its horrible...but we cant let this stop our whole lives. We have to move on. It will be hard, but we have to." Alice replied. Kevin was silent for a minute. "You're right." Kevin said trying to keep calm. "I have to go, Kevin. School." Alice said before Kevin said by and hung up. She got ready for school and headed to her car. She had to be at school early because she was in drama, and they had a Valentines Day play to set up. Alice pulled up to the school, and forced herself to cheer up. Unknown to her, a figure was watching her from a distance. She walked into the school. The school was mostly empty due to the fact that she was there early to help set up the play. She walked into the gym, where the play was, and saw her friend Amber. "Alice. Oh my gosh. You heard about Karen? Crazy right?" Amber could come across as inconsiderate at times, but she dosent mean to be. Alice nodded not wanting to say that she found the corpse. Meanwhile, another student was on his way to the school. He lived within walking distance from the school. Before he went to the gym, he went to the bathroom. He sat down in the stall and did his buisness. As he was doing so, someone else walked in. "Hey, man. Outta TP in here. Mind passing me one?" The student in the stall called. He got no response except a roll of toilet paper that was rolled under the stall. "Thanks man. You are a lifesaver." The student said. The student finished up, and flushed. He opened the stall door only to be grabbed by a figure and have his face bashed into the sink before having the toilet cleaning brush forced down his throat. The unseen killer dragged the body away. Alice continued talking to Amber and helping with the play set up. Suddenly, the student who was just killed, dropped down from the support beams with a noose around his neck and "LOVE ME" Was carved into his chest.


End file.
